Journies Through Unova
by LightningCloud245
Summary: Susan and her new pokemon, Snivy, go out in an amazing adventure making new friends and catching new pokemon. Will they defeat all the gym leaders and get into the pokemon league? Read to find out. No OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to make a pokemon story! This will be interesting! Well...that depends on my ability to BE AWESOME! Enjoy the adventures in pokemon!**

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Is all I hear when I roll out of bed. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes to see my little sister, Emma, sitting on me smiling ear to ear. "Wha?" I moan. Emma starts skipping around chanting," TODAY YOU GET A POKEMON! TODAY YOU GET A POKEMON!" After those words leave her puny mouth, dust is flying and I'm kinda out the door. I forgot to open it so I ran into it...

I bang on Alex's, my friend, door. She opens it and mutters,"What..." When I tell her we start running. Which is funny because we're like slugs without running shoes. I go up to Professor Junipers Office to meet… my least favorite girl, Nikita. She is always making annoying sound effects. "Like, why are _YOU _here?" Nikita asks with a snarl. "Like, to get a pokemon!" Alex answers, mimicking Nikita. Her face flushes red just as the door opens. "Ladies! Come on in. Time to see your new partner!" Exclaims Professor Juniper. I knock Nikita over and run inside. "OI! HEY, WATCH IT!" Nikita yells. I smirk and watch Alex and PJ (new nickname for Professor Juniper) walk in. Alex and I are amazed by the technology exhibited here. "Now, here are your choices!" says PJ.

My smile can possibly blow up my face right now! I'm so excited! I've been studying pokemon for two years! I think I'll be able to handle this! "Have you gotten permission from your parents?" Asks PJ. Alex and I nod. Nikita does a nervous smile and quickly nods. "Back to the pokemon. There are three types. One for each of you. There's Oshawott, the water-type pokemon, Tepig, the fire-type pokemon, and Snivy, the grass-type pokemon." All the pokemon choices are sitting right here... The moment of silence ends when I snatch right pokeball and yell, "I CHOOSE SNIVY!" Alex smiles, she has always adored fire-types. I love grass-types! "TEPIG, YOU'RE MY CHOICE!" Alex exclaims, while grabbing the middle pokeball. Nikita pouts and grabs the left pokeball,"Like, I'll get the fricking stupid Oshawott." Alex and I snicker, Nikita is a BRAT! "Thank you so much Professor Juniper!" I say to PJ,"No problem!" She replies. "Oh. I almost forgot!" She takes out three boxes and gives each of us one. Alex, Nikita, and I open our box and gape at the item inside. "WE GOT A POKEDEX!" We yell in unison. Mine was red, Alex's was yellow, and Nikita's was purple. All our favorite colors! PJ explains how the pokedex works. I use my pokedex and send out my Snivy. It's on level five, is a girl, and knows...tackle and leer! "Cool!" I think aloud.

All three of us walk outside. "Oi! I'm throwing this junk away!" announces Nikita, then she storms to her house. "Why does Nikita say 'Oi' like Ron from _Harry Potter_?" I ask Alex. She shakes her head,"I don't know Susan...I don't know..." Then, an idea comes to mind,"LET'S BATTLE!" I shout, sending out my Snivy. When Snivy comes out, she looks around, jump on my shoulder, and crosses her little green arms. "Oh my gosh this is so cute!" I tell Alex. "Well my Tepig is cuter!" She announces, beaming while she send out her Tepig, who starts to run in circles. " Okay Snivy, we can win this! Now get over there!" I ressure Snivy, while patting her head. She nods and leaps a couple yards in front me. Tepig walks up. "Let's do this." I shout. "_Snivy!_" my pokemon squeaks.

"Tepig, use tackle!" Tepig starts charging torwards Snivy. "Snivy! Dodge and then use leer!" I shout. Snivy jumps over Tepig easily and uses leer. Tepig's defense is now lowered. "Tepig use tail whip!" Alex orders. "Snivy dodge!" I say but Snivy's too late. She gets up and glares at Tepig. "With Tepig's defense lowered, Snivy's attacks can have more damage. Now use tackle!" Snivy leaps over Tepig and as he's turning around he gets rammed in to be Snivy.

"_Tepig!_"

"Tackle again!" I order to Snivy, who rams into Tepig. "Tepig! Tackle hurry!" Alex shouts. Tepig rushes up and rams into Snivy. "_Snivy!_" I think of a quick plan. "Snivy! Tackle one more time!" Snivy runs up and jumps on Tepig. I immediately run to the side and say in a low voice,"Tepig is unable to battle, Snivy is the winner! Meaning trainer Susan won the battle!" The dust clears and Tepig is laying on the ground fainted. "Good battle! That was fun!" I joyfully say, while we walk to my house to rest our pokemon.

**I'm sorry if you were offended by the Nikita oi thing. Nikita is real and she says oi...no one says that where I come from. Now...I must say...this chapter looks long on a phone...**


	2. Chapter 2 Starting the Adventure

**Chapter two might be a little boring. Sorry if it is. I'm kind of tired but I have lots of good ideas! Get you pokedexes out. It's going to be a chapter FULL of different pokemon.**

**At Susan's house-**

I stare at my Snivy happily. I got a pokemon! My mom comes up with some water for Alex and me. Emma runs up behind and grabs my Snivy. She hugs her and squeezes her. I silently laugh while Snivy uses tackle and knocks Emma onto the couch. "Don't mess with Snivy!" I advise Emma. She nods and stands up. But then falls. Alex feeds her Tepig a few berries. He gladly eats them and rolls on the table. "Oh wait I forgot!" Exclaims my mom. She hands me a box. "Your mom has to give you something too!" she says to Alex. Alex nods good bye and walks out the door. I open the box slowly and I take out what's inside. I look at my mom smiling like crazy and I yell,"YOU GOT ME RUNNING SHOES!"

I quickly put them on and start to run around the house when my mom gives me something else. "Here's this bag." she says," I put some potions and pokeballs inside. I used to be a trainer. I loved my Patrat. He evolved into a Watchog. But sadly, he died ten years ago, a year before you were born." My mom has always told me the stories of her pokemon adventures. I put my pokedex inside of the backpack and and Snivy jumps on my shoulder. "My adventure starts now. I'm going to catch my first pokemon! Bye mom!" I exclaim and run outside. I see Nikita arguing with her parents. But then she leaves with Oshawott running behind her.

I walk up to a sigh that says "Route 1" I gladly take a step onto the path. I get tackled by someone,"Get...off!" I say, straining to get the person off of me. The weight disappears. I get up and look at Snivy, who leaped off before I smushed her. Alex stands in front of me holding a blue and yellow object. "Why did you tackle me?" I yell at her. Alex laughs and points at her Tepig, who is happily blowing smoke out of his nose. "Tepig tackled you!" She laughs. "Oh."

Alex handed me the Town Map,"Your mom said you needed this." she told me. I nod and start explaining my "plan". "I'm going to try to catch a pokemon. I'm going to collect data with my pokedex to show to Proffessor Juniper!" Alex also says her plan,"I'm going to catch tons of pokemon and then train them. Then beat all the gym leader and get into the Pokemon League!" she exclaims confiddently. I nod slowly and run into the tall grass, searching for pokemon. I see some grass shaking to my left. I leap on it. It's a pokemon! I get my pokedex out. An electronic voice says:

_Audino, the hearing pokemon. Audino is normal type and uses its big ears to hear enemies._

__" Cool!" I exclaim. "Go Snivy!" I point to Audino and Snivy jumps off my shoulder. "Audino you will be mine MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAA!"

**That was a crazy evil laugh at the end. I'm making this chapter super short because I'm about to go to camp. It's in Alabama. Camp Desoto. Girl camp only. I'll be there for a month so I can't post a chapter for any story for a long time. **


	3. Chapter 3 WHAT IS GOING ON?

**I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! Now it's time to find out if Susan get the Audino. This chapter is going to be interesting! Duh...duh...DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**

Snivy glares at the wild Audino. The Audino glares back. I watch them doing that for five seconds until Audino starts running torwards Snivy. "Snivy dodge and then use tackle!" I command. Audino's attack misses but Snivy's doesn't. "Keep using tackle!" About the second time Snivy used tackle, Audino counter-attacked with pound, Snivy flew five feet into the air and then landed on the ground. My eyes were darting side to side. "You can do it Snivy!" I tell Snivy happily. I jump up and down and grab a pokeball. I roll it around in my hands nervously. "One more time Snivy. Use tackle!" Snivy runs out of the dust torwards Audino. Before tackling it Snivy yells,"_Snivy!_"

The Audino stumbles and pants. I stare at the pokeball resting my palm. I squeeze it tightly. I throw it at the Audino screaming,"FOR NARNIA!" I squeeze my eyes shut while I hear the beeping sound of the pokeball, what felt like an hour, I heard a clicking sound. I run over, picking up Snivy and the pokeball. I put the pokeball in my bag and start spinning Snivy around. She starts laughing and jumping when I place her on my head. I start jogging to the next town. I accidentally ran into someone. I stumble and fall over. Snivy jump off at the last second and lands next to my head, looking up at the person above me. The person reaches their hand down and in a boy's voice he says,"Need some help?"

I look up to see a boy an inch taller than me with jet black shaggy hair with bangs. I shyly grab his hand and stand up. He smiles at me. "So where do you come from?" He asks. I blow the hair off my face and pick up Snivy,"Nuvema Town. I just got my pokemon and I just caught my first pokemon." I answer calmly. "Oh I almost forgot! My name is Ace." the boys says. I put Snivy on my shoulder and reply,"I'm...Susan...what pokemon do you have?" I question. He takes out a pokeball an throws it in the air," Come on out Watchog!" He shouts. Watchog...my mom had one. "_Watchog." _Ace's pokemon says. I walk up to him and start stretching out my hand. "I wouldn't do tha-" Ace starts speaking but it's too late. His Watchog uses hypnosis. The next thing I know I blacked out.

I wake up hearing a sound of giggles ans laughter. I shake my head and see Ace and Snivy on the ground laughing like crazy. I blush and start laughing too. I try to stand up but I fall over from laughing too much. I fall next to Ace. After a minute we calmed down. His watch starts glowing and then his eyes grow huge. He nods slowly and stands up. "I've gotta go." he announces. He returns Watchog and turns around,"Happy travels!" He runs off. "You too!" I yell back to him. I pick up Snivy and next to her where Ace was is a dark looking stone.

"What is this?" I ask Snivy. I pick up the stone and spin it around in my hands. Snivy shrugs and jumps on my head. I start chasing after Ace. _"Wow he's really fast" _I think. He runs to the next town. He stops and sneaks into a black building. I start following him but I stop. The door slowly closes. And so does the horrible scene that was behind it.

**OH MY GERD WUT IS BEHIND DIS DOOR OF DOOM? Not happy stuff. This story is about to get interesting. Keep R&R! **


End file.
